


I Think I Wanna Marry You

by cronaisawriter



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Could be platonic, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Found Family, Not Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life Compliant, Pre-Gilmore Girls: A Year In The Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, could be litterati if you want, java junkie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cronaisawriter/pseuds/cronaisawriter
Summary: A Gilmore-Danes Wedding Done Right
Relationships: Emily Gilmore & Lorelai Gilmore, Lorelai Gilmore & Rory Gilmore, Luke Danes & April Nardini, Luke Danes & Jess Mariano, Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore
Kudos: 16





	I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline is ambiguous but definitely pre anything in AYITL but Richard has died.

Lorelai stood in Ms Patty’s dance studio butterflies swirling in her stomach as Rory was zipping up her dress. Ms Patty was braiding April’s hair and Sookie was doing Lane’s makeup Lorelai’s heart was beating in her chest the nerves and excitement had her shifting from foot to foot. 

“Come on Mom you have to let me finish then you can dance around,” Rory grumbled.

“Yes Lorelai you look lovely but if you let Rory yank your hair out it won’t be a nice look.” Ms Patty chided.

Rory finished with the snaps and Lorelai spun to look at her daughter all big eyes, bigger smiles endless kindness. Sharing this with Rory was right, this was how it ought to be. 

“How do I look, kid?” 

“You look, happy mom,” Rory said nodding her head.

“What do you guys think?” Lorelai turned to the other assembled girls. Her dress was with elbow-length shoulders and a mermaid cut. Small glitter embroidery crisscrossed on the top. 

“Wonderful darling wonderful.” Ms patty said moving over pushing a loose hair behind her ear.

“Really cool Lorelai,” April said with a nice grin.

“Amazing Lorelai.” Lane leaned on her hand. 

“Like a real bride.” Sookie stood up taking her hands. 

“Come on everyone finish up don’t wanna be late to my own wedding.” Lorelai joked 

Lorelai breathed in deeply, surveying the girls as they lined up, she loved all of them with her whole self. Lane and Rory wore essentially matching light purple dresses with drop waists, flowing silky material with wide strap shoulders. Sookie's was much the same but with full length sleeves. April wore a black suit with a purple tie and pocket square matching the boys.

Lorelai stood back taking in the town square. It was done up with long strings of fairy lights, pews, flowers and streamers. It was all centred on the gazebo for the actual ceremony with purple flowers in the lattices and a lantern in the centre. Everyone had pitched in with heavy input from Kirk, even Taylor had given an inch to let them break town ordinances. The pews set up in front were filled with essentially the entirety of Stars Hollow. They were nuts but it was no debate that they were all her family. Everyone being there was important, well not everyone could be there, but she tried to not let it hurt her. 

“Lorelai.” A voice sounded behind her.

Turning she saw her mother, part of Lorelai had been worried she wouldn’t show up. Why she didn’t know, but after months of fighting or radio silence on the subject it was a relief to see her. Emily wore one of her signature skirt/jacket outfits, Lorelai was glad she had remembered the grey and lavender colour scheme matching the rest of them. Emily did always look stylish, remembering what she had said was the impressive part. 

“Oh, mom.” Lorelai breathed.

“You look very nice.” Emily said stepping close, “Your father would be very proud.”

And that's it, so early too, Lorelai found herself crying. Doing everything in her life so out of order meant he missed this. 

“Will you walk me, mom?” Lorelai murmured.

“Yes, yes I will,” Emily agreed

  
  


April lined up first they didn’t have anyone to be ring bear or flower girl but April formed the start of the party and did carry the rings in her pocket. Next were Sookie with Michel and Lane with Zack. The best man and maid of honour filled out the party; Jess was giving Rory a calm down look as Rory was just as keyed up about the whole thing as Lorelai.

The music started, time to get this show on the road.

* * *

Luke retied his tie for what felt like the thousandth time. This day had been one he felt like had been waiting for well over a decade meaning the pressure to get it right was very heavy. It was a blessing and a curse that the town had all wanted to do something. 

The plus was extra hands, that it made Lorelai happy, and him to some extent too, that they cared. The downside was trying to get them to do anything was like herding cats. 

Jess was smirking in the corner, he and Zack had gotten out of the full tux style suit and wore more casual suits but they still had to wear the purple pocket squares to match the “lavender and spring” theme that Kirk and Lorelai thought up. 

Michel was eyeing him with a sigh Luke gave in and let him fix the tie. 

“You will not look like a mess on Lorelai’s wedding,” Miche instructed fixing it with an eye roll. 

Jackson knocked on the glass to his dinner, waving them out. 

“Showtime,” Jess commented drumming one hand on his thigh. 

“You’ll do great Luke.” Zack awkwardly encouraged touching his shoulder. 

Luke made his way to the gazebo standing in front of the entire town. Being under all of their eyes was the worst, ignoring having the town scrutinize his choices was a never-ending goal of his. Rubbing his hands nervously he figured without them it would also feel deeply incomplete, so it was worth the gossip sure to follow. 

With the wedding march music sounding loudly his eyes snapped to the aisle. April walked in her smart suit smiling brightly, having his daughter here meant everything involving her in this moment. Zack, Lane, Sookie and Michel filled down his heart moved faster knowing this was so real, it was actually happening. Jess and Rory walked in causing his smile to widen. Jess and he were close now, Jess agreeing to be his best man had meant a lot. They were not very good with words but the agreement was one that said a lot. And of course Rory, someone who had always been his girl too. He would do anything for in the world this was about her too, being a family. 

With the audience he felt this tightness in his chest, the woman he had always pictured being with. The one he wanted to spend every day with.

Emily walked her to the front and kissed her cheek, giving him a real smile, time to start. 

* * *

Rory stood next to her mom holding the bouquet tears streaming as they exchanged vows. 

“We are here to witness the wedding of Luke and Lorelai. We have all known them for a long time, and are proud to be here with them as they, finally, celebrate their love. Luke and Lorelai have chosen to write their own vows. April pass them the rings”

April took the rings from her pocket passing them to Luke and Lorelai managing to not drop them. Rory was surprised that it seemed like the kind of thing that would happen today. Their events always had character. 

“Luke you can start.”

“Oh wow, so I knew I loved you for a very long time. I never had the courage to just tell you for way too long. A lot of things got in the way but we got here in the end. I love you, and I'm all in.” Luke said sounding choked up hands shaking just a little bit of placing the ring on her mom’s finger. 

“Lorelai your turn” The father continued

“Being able to finally be here means more than anything. I spent so much time looking for love in all the wrong places, because it was always right beside me. I don’t think I ever knew what love meant till being with you. You were my best friend, helped me with the inn and were always there for Rory. It was me and Rory alone for so long and now it’s us plus you, April and Jess. I love you.”

Her mom cried putting the ring on Luke's finger glancing up. Luke now had just the echo of a tear in her eyes. God Rory was now balling along with her mom. They got here, her mom deserved this so much. 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride.” The father finished.

They kissed spinning just a bit at the bottom of her moms dress flowing. The whole crowd started to cheer and clap. Her grandmother included, though she abstained from the hooting emanating from the crowd.

With everyone around tables with music the alcohol ran wild as well as food. Rory was pretty sure 85% of the town was here. How it ought to be, Luke and her mom did a lot for this town. As long as she remembered every event that happened Lorelai had been there with bells on. Luke too, though he avoided the bells. He’d complain but was at every town meeting and festival. Only right the entire town turns out to make them happy. 

Rory took her glass and stood clinking it with a spoon. Everyone joined in and a pause for the maid of honour/daughter speech.

“Hey, so I think I’m with almost everyone when I say I was relieved when they told me they were finally getting married. I told my mom this has only been a matter of time you’ve been planning this since I was in high school if not before. And then spent every day in between hoping nothing would happen and we would have to start all over again.” The crowd laughed a bit and she took her mom’s hand on the table,

“But the reason I knew we would get here, in the end, was because Luke is the only man who has made my mom smile as much as they have made her cry. He’s my stepfather now, but he has always been like a father to me. Them being together is how it always had to be, and I couldn't be happier. To Luke and Lorelai!”

The crowd joined in and Rory sat down Lorelai brought her into a long hug.

“I love you kid,” Lorelai whispered into her hair.

“I love you, mom,” Rory said back.

Jess stood up and cleared his throat, “Luke asked me to do this and part of my response was you want me to talk in front of stars hollow? And he told me, yeah that’s what the best man does. Which is why he was one of only two people in this town I ever could stand, he doesn’t over complicate things. But what he and I are equally bad at is telling people how we feel. I’m glad he finally got over it and asked Lorelai to marry him. We didn’t always get along but Lorelai is a good person and this is a good thing.” He tilted his glass in the air and the crowd followed. 

Luke gave him a one-arm hug Jess shaking his head but not shrugging him off. Last of the speeches was April who was clearly nervous, she had practised her speech to Rory multiple times. They were similar in never wanting to get anything wrong. 

“I like seeing my dad happy. I didn’t know him for a long time, but after we did get to know each other, I realized that I had been missing something. And the years of being close to him that meant I got close to Lorelai too. She throws the best birthday parties and Luke makes sure we don’t only eat junk food. They are just a good match like that. It’s math, they have to be together.” She sat down, forgetting the toast part. 

Sookie picked it up by shouting ‘here here’ loudly. 

Everything was perfect that night. As time wore on Rory depend on and everything looked fantastically like a movie scene. Only a few people left spinning in the twinkling of string lights and stars. Rory held on to jess who had only agreed to dance after the crowd thinned. Rocking to the music with the crisp air made her feel alive, but Jess’ warmth made it comfortable.

Rory watched her mom and Luke over Jess’s shoulder, they seemed to have forgotten the world existed. Two pairs of people within a magic haze. 

A Lovely night. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote this as a present and i decided to post it. It's just how i think the wedding should be because the AYITL was not fluffy enough and Lorelai is a huge dork and lives for cheesy romance so yes should would write her own vows ya dingus.


End file.
